


I've Tried To Long to be Caged

by Theepebble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theepebble/pseuds/Theepebble
Summary: Harry Potter has lived a relatively short life living for other people. When he is given the oppurtinity to live for no one else but himself he takes it... and he won't ever let it go again.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter & Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter is Skull, Skull & Xanxus (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	I've Tried To Long to be Caged

Harry Potter is a man of slight stature. He wears circular black wire glass, has green eyes and simply hazardous hair. Harry Potter wears slightly used converse, jeans, and at best a button-down shirt, and at worst a holey muggle shirt that looked more like a fire starter than a piece of clothing. He is the savior of the wizarding world, an idol to the usage and understanding of the light. He believes in serving the people, in sacrificing his time and efforts to those who do not have a voice. He lives in his dead godfather's home but, is regularly seen in high spirits with several of his old companions from Hogwarts. Namely a Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom both of whom have earned great respect respectively in the seer community and recently the dueling tournaments in eastern France.  
Harry Potter is a good man.  
_  
Harry Potter lives alone. He regularly contemplates death with Death himself. He sits in front of the painting of his godfather’s mother and allows her screaming to wash away his own thoughts. Harry Potter stares blankly at the rotting food that his house-elf Kreacher places in front of him devoid of all thought. He rouses himself for paperwork that must be turned in every week to maintain positioning in the Wizemgot. Harry Potter detests the wizarding world, the criminals who even after Voldemort’s demise are not seen behind bars even now. He ripped his mind to pieces on a suicide mission after mission in the Aurors for over 15 years. Even now the death eaters kill muggles in recompense for their Lord’s death. Voldemorts malignant magic had seeped like a curse into his mark unbalancing the death eaters bringing them to a manic focus on the death of their ‘oppressors.’ Harry Potter remains in combat due to the pressures of his peers and the graves littering the fields of Hogwart's green landscape.  
Harry Potter is a broken man.  
_  
Skull is free.


End file.
